


Country Side Vacation

by star_lemonade



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: “I’m sorry my teasing hurt you. Can I make it up to you somehow?”
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Reader, Park Junhee | Jun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You heard the fight before you could see it. There was yelling and laughing coming from the yard behind Junhee’s parents house. He had invited you and some of his other friends there as his parents had left on a two week vacation. Living in the big city was good, but getting away from the late summer heat and crowd was a welcome change. You stayed at a small pension, because you did not want to sleep on the couch in the living room. 

The scene that greeted you behind the house was chaos. Somehow the five guys had gotten some water guns. The color on some of them was faded and the plastic of all of them looked dull. Yuchan ran around the yard trying to avoid Byeongkwan’s shots. He was not very good at it evidently by his wet t-shirt. Donghun was watching them, waiting for a good opportunity. His hair had gotten so long that he could tie it up and it looked beautiful on him. If you were perfectly honest, you had had a crush on Donghun for some time now. You had known him for about two years now and it felt like it was too late to make a move now. 

Junhee emerged from behind a small shad. You felt a blush creep up your neck. His hair was wet and he wore a floral print shirt that he had not bothered to button up. Secretly you hoped he would never find a girlfriend just so you could stay friends with benefits. Park Junhee was probably the most gorgeous and most ridiculous person you had ever met. He had a smile that could sell water to fish only to drop it before it was paid. 

After your break up with your ex, Junhee had come to your place. 

* * *

There was a knock on your door. _I don’t want to see anyone. Who is this again?_ You did not move from the couch, hoping who ever was there would take the hint and leave. Even though you had finally got your shit together and had broken up with that jerk of an ex boyfriend, you did not feel good. 

Another knock, this time louder. 

“Please open the door! It’s Junhee.”

 _Junhee? What is he doing here?_ You threw back the blanket and staggered over to the door. A storm of knocks was coming down on your door now and when you opened it, Junhee almost fell into your apartment. He took a step forward to avoid the fall and back away again, pretending like nothing happened. 

“What do you want?”

“Food and drinks.”

He picked up a plastic bag from the floor and showed it to you. 

“Can I come in?”

Junhee gave you his best puppy eyes and it worked. You sighed and opened the door more. He beamed and entered your apartment. Only after he stood in the living you noticed how your apartment looked. On the couch table were discarded snack wrappers and three mostly empty mugs. You had not washed the dishes in two days either. _Fuck. I look like a mess._

Junhee sat the bag down on the couch table, took something out and grabbed the mugs with the other hand. _He will see the kitchen._ The mugs landed next to the sink that was already full and he put the other thing in the freezer. 

“Let's eat before the food gets cold.”

He had brought food from one of your favorite take-out places. You sat down on the couch and took a spoonful. No sooner it had touched your lips you realized how hungry you were. Not eating the whole day did that to you. 

“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

Junhee had sat down opposite you and helped himself to some food too. He did not answer your question, so you add. 

“Sit next to me.” 

_I don’t smell do I? No, I showered. Not too long ago actually._ Standing under the hot water was a good feeling and you had slept in that day. 

Junhee did not want to argue with you and had sat down on the couch. He placed more food on your spoon as you ate. _Would be kind of romantic if I didn’t feel like crap and had not lost hope in men._

Junhee took the plates after you had finished and you got up to help. 

“Sit.”

“But...“

You stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do and just feeling exhausted. He pushed you back down onto the couch and even wrapped the blanket around your shoulders. Defeated you sank into the soft fabric. Junhee took something out of the freezer and pressed it into your hand. 

“You sit down, eat some of this and tell me what exactly happened while I wash the dishes.”

It was ice cream. The one you liked, from your favorite brand. 

“ _He didn’t even know that this was my favorite.._ ”

A sob was rising in your chest but you held it. It made you shiver. A hand landed on your head. 

“It’s okay.”

Junhee’s voice was soft and it broke your resilience. You began sobbing. It was unfair that you had put so much into your relationship, but all you got in return was cheating. Your ex had never loved you, you were sure of that. You had just been the most convenient option. Junhee pulled you into a hug and you cried against his chest. 

“Everything will be okay.” 

It repeated like a mantra in your ear. 

The following week you tried to get your mind off your ex and when Junhee asked you if you wanted to go out for dinner, you accepted. 

“Thank you for being there. Last week.”

Junhee sipped on his drink, some fruity cocktail, and looked at you. 

“No problem.”

He insisted on accompanying you home because you were a bit tipsy. Unfortunately it also took out your filter. 

“You know what the worst thing is? The asshole fucked her all the time. He went to her almost every day and nailed her. And I..”

Stopped yourself before you said it. Even your tipsy brain understood this was sensitive. 

“You what?”

Junhee gave you a side look. 

“Nothing.”

He pouted. This was not something he wanted to let go. Junhee did not give up,

“Come on! Tell me.”

You groaned in exasperation. There was no way you could say it. 

“No.”

He caught your arm and spun around. His expression was dead serious. 

“Please.”

You licked your lips. 

“I hadn’t had sex in months, okay?”

Without waiting for his response you tore your arm from his weak grip and almost ran the last few meters to the building entrance. Junhee did not follow you. 

The next day however he showed up at your door. 

“Hi?”

“Hi.”

Junhee stood awkwardly in the hallway. The fluffy sweater and dark blue jeans looked cute on him. Something tickled your nose. Junhee almost never wore perfume, but for some reason he did now. Very odd.

“What do you want?”

Junhee chewed on his lip and avoided your eyes. _What is going on? Is he nervous?_

“I think… maybe… how should I put this… theoretically…”

He stopped himself from rambling and took a deep breath. You had never seen him like this. 

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

His face was flushed with the most adorable blush. You fell open but no sound came out. This was not what he had said, no I could not be. Surely you had misheard him. 

“Look, it is okay if you don’t want to. Totally fine. I won’t be mad or anything.”

His hand came up in a pleading gesture. You swallowed. 

“We shouldn’t have this conversation in the hallway.”

You pulled him into your apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. All of this was very confusing. _Why did he suddenly ask you this?_ Without being aware of it you had started pacing the room. _Is it because of yesterday?_ You stopped and looked at Junhee who was awkwardly standing next to the door..

“Are you offering out of pity?”

That thought of Junhee giving you a pity fuck was not very pleasant. You still had some dignity left. 

“No. I just … want to have sex with you.”

This time he met your eyes even though he resembled a tomato now. 

“Of course, only if you want to.”

The truth was you had never thought about having sex with Junhee. Not because he was not attractive, but because he felt so out of your league. 

His hand came up to your cheek and his thumb gently rubbed over it. The blush was still on his face and you found that incredibly attractive. Almost as if suddenly magnetic your lips snapped to his. He froze as you moved against him. Up close he smelled like he had been walking outside, but also of the perfume and flowery shampoo. You were starting to feel awkward kissing his unmoving lips and wanted to pull away when his hand landed on the back of your neck. Your lips lost contact but his hand guided you back. The kiss was intense and needy. His tongue slipped into your mouth and a quiet noise escaped you. A hand landed on your waist and pushed you up against his chest. Despite him looking like a twig he felt solid and warm. You wanted to touch his skin so badly and snuck a hand under his sweater. He had tucked in the shirt he wore under and you pulled it loose. 

“Do you want to move somewhere else?”

Junhee looked at you as you finally slipped your hand under his clothes and sighed at the soft skin of his lower back. 

“Yes.”

You took his hand and led him to your bedroom. Surprisingly it was very clean. Stress made you want to tidy up and organize things. Even the bed sheets were freshly changed and nothing was lying around. 

Junhee cupped your face with both hands and brought your lips together. His kissing made your stomach drop and your heart flutter in a way you had not felt in quite some time. It almost felt like you had a new crush but no sooner had the thought appeared, you pushed it aside. This was about sex, Junhee did not have feelings for you and it was not like you had feelings for him either. 

“Everything alright?”

He had backed off a little and gave you a concerned look. _Right I had been thinking, not kissing._

“Yes. Sorry I… it’s nothing.”

Junhee did not move to continue or move forward so you grabbed his shirt and back up to the bed. You sat on it and practically pulled him on top of you. He was heavier than you had expected and now his weight was basically pinning you into the bed. Yes, beautiful, warm Junhee was on top of you and everything else left your mind when he smiled. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll only pay attention to you from now on.”

You put your hands around his neck and he pecked your lips. 

“I sure hope so.”

His lips moved to your neck, kissing down towards your collar. Where he touched you your skin felt hot and a shiver went through your body. His soft hair brushed against the sensitive skin of your neck and the hot breath that followed his kisses was nerve racking. Something hard pressed against your leg. _Wow, someone is eager._ You had expected him to shift his hips away, but instead he tried to wedge one knee between your legs. You let him and a moment later the hardness was pressed against your leg again. Wondering what would happen if you teased him, you gently moved your thigh. The answer was a sharp inhale. 

“Can I take off my shirt? I really want your mouth on my chest.”

It came out too fast for your brain to filter it out. Junhee seemed a bit dazed and just nodded without actually moving. You stared at him. 

“I can’t take my shirt off like this.”

He smirked suddenly and instead of moving off you placed his elbows next to head. 

“No. I guess. you can’t.”

Every other word was followed by a peck on the lips. 

“Junhee!”

You laughed as he showered your face with little kisses. They tickled your skin and you squirmed beneath him. His lips catch yours with a different energy. It was sweet and warm at first, but then he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You could not stop the moan bubbling up in your throat when his knee pressed between your legs. 

There was nothing you wanted more in that moment but to be naked already. You pulled on Junhee’s sweater and shirt, exposing his back to the cool air. 

He stopped kissing you and sat up reluctantly. 

“Okay, okay.”

You used the change to pull your hoodie and t-shirt off while Junhee watched. He waited for you to toss your clothes away before he started to peel off his sweater. The confidence in this part was written on his face even though he tried to hide it. _You will like what you will_ see. That is what his movements said. No matter how much you wanted to rain on his parade, to be unimpressed, you actually loved his body. He was not the tallest or biggest guy you had ever seen, but his lean, definite chest and arms were making your mouth water. Your eyes got stuck on his stomach where you could see the outline of his abs appear when he breathed. Further down was something else outlined. 

There was not much time to admire the view though because he followed your suggestion from earlier and his mouth landed on your collarbone. 

You ran your hands over his back. The smooth skin radiated heat and you wanted to feel more of it against you. If you could have your body and his touching everywhere, that would be heavenly. The thought left your mind when his mouth reached the hem of your pants. You practically yanked him up by hair. 

“Don’t.”

“Okay.”

Your grip loosened and you were a bit sorry. It must have hurt. 

“Can I use my hands or do you not want to be touched there at all?”

This was certainly not something your ex would have asked. 

“Just don’t use your mouth okay?”

He rested his chin on your stomach and studied your face. 

“If you're uncomfortable we can stop.”

 _Stop now when my underwear is soaked?_

“Can I touch you?”

Junhee swallowed audibly. 

“Sure.”

He laid down beside you on the bed and finally you got to run your hands over his nice body. Kissing his neck earned you a whimper and it was very cute. You let your mouth wander down, tracing the outline of his abs with your tongue. He sighed and closed his eyes. A thin trail of hairs lead down from his bellybutton to the hem of his pants. 

“Can I take them off?”

You hooked a finger into one of the hoops of his pants as he opened his eyes. There was no awkward tension between you two, just a kind of expecting anticipation and he smiled. 

“Yes.”

Pulling down the zipper inevitably meant running your hand over the hard bump on his hip and you did that very deliberately. Going so slowly that it was almost just one notch at a time. It was driving Junhee mad. He bit his lip and his eyes alternated between shooting daggers at you and pleading you to continue. The pants had gotten pretty tight because of the teasing and you had some mercy. You pulled the pants down and let your fingers run over his bare legs in the process. 

There was something vulnerable about Junhee lying in your bed with only his tight boxers. You could not help yourself but compare him to your ex who had never shown any cracks. He had been in charge because he was the man in this house. And here was Junhee. His arms were over his head with his hands grabbing the headboard, looking at you with a softness that made your heart clench. 

You ran your hand over his firm thighs and cupped his hard penis. He closed his eyes and his mouth fell open a little bit. How had you never thought about how beautiful Junhee would look? You kissed the skin just above the hem of his underwear before pulling it down a bit. His hand was on your cheek. 

“You don’t have to, okay?”

 _Oh._ You had hated to give your ex blowjobs and at some point you had told Junhee while drunk. 

“It’s really fine if you don’t. I won’t be mad.”

His thumb brushed over your cheek and his voice was heartbreakingly soft. You nodded. 

“Okay.”

The underwear still needed to be removed so you hooked your fingers under the elastic and pulled it down. The trend of his body continued here too. He may not be the biggest but so pretty. You took him into your hand and marveled at the silky smooth skin. A decision was made in an instant. Your lips closed around the tip and you ran your tongue from the bottom of the head up to the slit. Junhee gasped and his hand was in your hair. Whatever he wanted to say was replaced by a moan as you took him into your mouth as deep as you could. The sounds he made the situation in your pants worse. The gasps and cute little moans were almost too much to handle. _How will it be when he actually comes?_

“Stop.” 

He lightly tugged at your hair to emphasize his point. You let his penis slide out of your mouth. 

“I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

“Why?”

_Didn’t all guys think it’s hot when you swallow?_

“You don’t like it.”

That was true. The taste of cum was not a good memory for you. 

“What do you want to do now?”

Junhee looked at you and for a second you wondered what would happen if you said you wanted him to leave. Would he just gather up his pants and go? You decided the answer would be yes. From everything you knew about Junhee, you were sure that you could trust him.

“I want you on top of me.”

He nodded. 

“Okay just let me get something.”

While he left the room you used the time to look in the mirror and check your hair. He came back with an unopened package of condoms. _I admire his preparedness._ Junhee took one of the packages out and sat the box on your nightstand. 

You watched as he grabbed himself and rolled the condom on. Yes, Junhee was beautiful but not only on the outside. 

When he entered you it felt perfect, as if this was how it was supposed to be. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he began to move them. It had been some time since the last time you had sex, that was not with toys, and you suddenly felt self conscious, unsure. He stopped. 

“You okay? You’re a bit cramped up.”

His thumb brushed over your cheek. 

“It’s been a while...”

You did not know what else to say and hoped he would understand. 

“Do you still want to continue?”

If you were honest you were not sure. 

“Maybe you can convince me?”

“Okay.”

You wondered why his voice was so soft. It was almost as if he was talking to someone he loved. 

He kissed you again, deeply. His hips had moved a bit away and after a moment you knew why. He needed the space for his hand to slip between you two and rub your clit. Whatever reservations you had had were blown away by his tongue in your mouth and his fingers between your legs. With the rising tension the fact he was still inside you felt good. You wanted him to move and buckled you hips against him. The moan that followed made you want to move more to hear it again. Junhee’s voice had always been pleasant, but his moans were maddening. You pressed against him for more friction and he met your movements. Without either of you truly being in control the pace quickened. 

He pulled his mouth off yours as he got closer. His eyes clamped shut as he drove into you hard and faster than before. You gasped when his hand found your clit again and rubbed it haphazardly. His breathy moans pushed you more towards the edge. They were beautiful to your ears and you could not get enough. 

“Fuck.”

A wave of bliss hit you and your whole body tensed before going limp. 

After the initial encounter with Junhee surprisingly others had followed. You had been sure the amazing sex would be a one time thing but the next week he had swung by again. Quite a few more meetings had happened after you got the message that you could ask him to. Another thing that had established itself was that despite his very forward behavior the first time Junhee preferred when you were in charge. He loved it when you rode him and pulled his hair. One time he asked you to continue riding him after he had already come. It had been scary and heartbreaking at first to see tears running down his face, but he told you not to stop. Afterwards he was the happiest you had ever seen him. 

“You’re the best.” He had cooned as he snuggled up against you. 

* * *

_Splash_.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Splash _ . The cold water brought you forcefully back to the present, to Junhee’s parent’s yard and the water gun fight that had escalated while you had been daydreaming. 

There was a sudden silence as the five guys looked at you in shock. Sehyoon had not moved from the spot where he had swung the contents of the bucket at you. Chan who had been the intended recipient apologized. 

“Oh no! I’m sorry!”

Junhee ran up to you but tripped and stumbled on the way. 

“I guess Sehyoon thought you needed a shower.”

Donghun’s eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“Oh, ha. Ha.”

You felt annoyed because of his taunt. It should not aggravate you as much as it did. Yes this was why you had never made a move on him. He had a cruel streak to him. An ability to put the finger where it hurt most. 

“I will get you a change of clothes. Come!”

Junhee had composed himself, buttoned up his shirt halfway, which made it look even more inviting to take it off and gestured towards the house. 

Inside it was cooler and you shivered. Junhee led you up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. There were not a lot of personal items here so you guessed this was a guest room. He opened the closet door and rummaged for something you could wear. 

“Here.”

In his outstretched hand were a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Both look too big for you. Were you imagining it or was he a bit nervous?

Something soft and heavy landed on your head. You flinched. 

“You will need one of these.”

Donghun’s hands rubbed the towel over your wet hair as Junhee watched, biting his lip. 

“You really need to get out that shirt.”

The low whisper made a shiver run down your spine.  _ He wants me to take off my clothes? _ An arm wrapped around your middle and you suppressed a gasp. 

“It’s almost transparent after all. Now what do we do when the others see you.”

You were stunned. All thoughts had vacated your mind. There was only the heat of Donghun’s hand on you and the soft towel on your head. Was that his breath on your neck?

“Hyung.”

Junhee was still there. How you could have forgotten he was in the room was beyond you. The buttons on his shirt were not properly buttoned and your fingers itched to align them as intended. Junhee and Donghun looked at each other. 

“I will leave you two alone.” 

Donghun’s hand disappeared and he left through the open door. You were sure your face looked like a tomato and you felt a bit bad that Junhee had witnessed it. Even though you were not exclusive by any means, or even a couple, it felt like something you should be sorry about. 

Trying to pretend like nothing happened, you took off your shirt. Getting naked in front of Junhee seemed normal at this point. He had seen you clothless many times, there was no point in getting nervous now. 

You loved the fabric of the shirt. It was faded blue and very soft from frequent washing. 

“So what do you think?” 

The clothes were not very stylish or sexy but you could not have guessed by Junhee’s expression. A blush had crept onto his face and he swallowed audibly before answering. 

“It suits you.”

_ An old pair of shorts and a wash out tee suits me? _ What an odd thing to say. He looked away trying to find anything else to focus on. 

“Let’s go down stairs before they break anything.”

* * *

Downstairs you found Donghun and Yuchan sitting in the shade under a tree in the garden. 

“Where are the other two?”

“Getting some food. For lunch.”

For the evening Junhee’s parents had left a feast to be prepared on the grill. They had marinated meat and filled the fridge with side dishes. You were sure that you were going to explode from the amount of food you would eat later. 

A huff came from Junhee.

“More like they wanna have some alone time.” 

“Oh Junhee, leave them be. At least that way they don’t sneak around here.”

Donghun did not give any indication that the situation upstairs had happened.  _ Why had he done that?  _

Indeed Byeongkwan and Sehyoon returned an hour later with food from the convenient store that was 5 minutes away. Judging from the faraway look on Sehyoon's face, Junhee had probably been right about their alone time. 

By the time you had eaten, it was time to start preparing dinner. 

“That’s how it’s supposed to be on holiday. You just eat and sleep.” 

Chan grinned and sat the bag of coals next to the grill. 

“Can you do this?”

Junhee asked and gestured at the bag. He did not trust any of the guys to do it and not burn down his parents house. 

“Sure.”

Coal was not your favorite but you started the fire and watched the black glaze over white. Chan sat the container with the meat down next to the grill. 

“You look like a miner.”

Donghun rubbed something off your face with a disapproving frown. You had smeared coal dust all over. 

“Don’t.”

You swatted his hand away.  _ I know I’m dirty. No need to feel superior.  _

“That looks perfect.”

Junhee beamed at you after looking at the white coals in the grill. That smile could melt ice and stop wars. 

“I knew I could trust you with this.”

He handed you a can of beer. 

* * *

The food was delicious and you ate too much. The sun was beginning to set and it was cooler now. The leftovers compelled you to take another bit and you gave in. 

You picked up a spoonful of rice and sauce. Unfortunately halfway to your mouth you got distracted and felt the impact on your shirt. You looked down and saw a chili red stain on your chest. 

“Look at you, so clumsy.”

Donghun whispered next to you. Your lips trembled.  _ Why is he picking on me so much? _ You shot up and stormed into the house. 

_ I know I’m ugly and clumsy. No need to point it out every second.  _

Junhee caught your arm on the stairs. You had not even heard him calling out your name. 

“Hey. Is everything alright?”

HIs brows were furrowed and his hand had tightly onto your arm as if you were at flight risk. 

“I just...Donghun…”

He took two steps up which put you on the same step. 

“Let’s go to my room.”

His room turned out to be the one you had been in earlier and where you had gotten the clothes. 

“What is with Donghun?”

You sighed. 

“He is always saying these hurtful things to me…”

Junhee studied your face and you looked away. The double bed was made which seemed surprising to you. On the other hand you had never been to Junhee’s apartment and night had he ever spent the night at your place. He had always left. 

“You think his comments are hurtful?”

_ What a weird question. He is always making fun of me. Does Junhee not see it the same way.  _ He stepped a bit closer and his hands came up to your shoulders. 

“Is it possible that you are a bit sensitive?”

Your first instinct was to deny that you were being “sensitive” but Junhee did not seem to agree with your point of view. 

“Do you… maybe… like Donghun?”

The question came seemingly out of the blue, but it made you feel even more defensive. 

“No.”

It had come out too fast to be convincing and sounded more like the opposite. Which, of course, was the case. Donghun had his good moments when he was not being a brutally honest sadistic jerk. Junhee for his part was pretty naive but even he could tell you were lying. You sighed. 

“I like him, okay? It's just…. He is so… he can be… ehmm… too much. He can be kinda brutal in what he says.”

“Because you care what he thinks of you and it hurts when he is making fun of you.”

Sometimes you forgot the Junhee was good at picking up social things. He could read your mind. Or so it seemed at times. 

“Yes.”

You felt like a puncture balloon, slowly deflating. It had been on your mind for such a long time that it felt odd to have said it to someone. The fact that someone else knew made your feelings more real.

“Maybe you should do something about that.” 

His thumbs drew slow circles on your shoulders. Junhee was so supportive it made you emotional.  _ Such a good soul. Never leave me. _

“Junhee…”

Arms wrapped around you and next thing you knew your nose was buried in the nape of his neck. He held you tight. 

“You can do it.”

His smell was familiar and immediately, unconsciously relaxed you. It was the smell of cuddling, movie nights and good times. 

“I believe in you.”

_ Don’t make me cry, Junhee. _ You hugged him tighter. He kissed on top of your head and rocked you from side to side. 

“Let’s go back. You can get him alone later.”

You nodded. Even though you wanted to stay in his arms you let go. 

When you left the room, your heart jumped while Junhee literally jumped. There was a figure standing in the hallway next to the door. 

“Hyung! You scared the living shit out of me!”

Junhee whined at Donghun. You on the other hand were more concerned with how long he had been there and, more importantly, how much he had heard. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be.”

Junhee pouted but Donghun was not looking at him. 

“I’m sorry my teasing hurt you.”

He looked down and wrung his hands. 

“I actually like you a lot.”

This was not how you expected this evening to go. You were speechless. 

“Donghun…”

“Sorry for eavesdropping, too”

So he had heard. _Oh this is not good._ _What do I do?_

“Can I make it up to you somehow?”

He met your eyes and smiled sweetly. It seemed like he was sincere in feeling sorry about hurting you and your heart felt warm. A warm fuzzy feeling radiated from it through your body. 

“Maybe you can make her feel good?”

Junhee suggested suggestively. You turned around to look at him in shock. If someone had asked you before, if Junhee would ever suggest to someone else to fuck you, you would have said no. He had always seemed attached to you and you always thought he wanted you to himself. 

“Would you… like that?”

Donghun got your attention back with his question.  _ Would I? _

“...yes.”

Your answer was quiet and breathless. Donghun looked stunning, you noted. The sleeveless shirt showed off his arms and his long hair was untied now. 

“Good. Have fun.”

Junhee passed you and was almost to the stair when Donghun said: “Wait.”

Junhee stopped with his hand on the railing. 

“Do you want to stay?”

He looked very confused at this question. Donghun studied your face and added: 

“I think she would like that, am I right?”

It was true. Junhee felt safe and if there was a way for him to stay, you would love that. You nodded. 

“If that’s okay with you, both of you, then yes I would love that.”

Your face was on fire but you had gotten that out surprisingly confidently. Junhee thought for a moment while you tried hard not to let your nervousness show. 

“Okay.”

He came back and three of you entered the room you had left before. Donghun closed the door and pushed you and Junhee against it. Junhee’s back was pressed to the door, you to his chest and Donghun was behind you. You could feel his breath on your neck, hot against your cool skin, and then his lips made contact. They moved down to the nape of your neck and you gasped. Junhee, who had been taken aback, started to move too. He cupped your face and brought your lips together. It felt like coming home after a hard day. Your hands dug into the fabric of his shirt. It was thin, too thin to keep the heat of his body from escaping. Junhee was an amazing kisser, but the way his thumb brushed over your face made your heart flutter even harder. It was so tender. 

When Donghun switched to the other side of your neck you sighed into the kiss, starting to feel wound up. Being sandwiched between these two guys was hot, figuratively and literally. Donghun pulled away and you seized the opportunity to get some air. Junhee’s lips were redder than before, slightly swollen. It suited him well. 

You turned around and grabbed Donghun’s shirt. He let himself be pulled in, as you leaned back so Junhee was still pressed against the door. Donghun’s lips were full and warm. The kiss started a bit more tentative but he got bolder fast. You revelled in the feeling of Donghun’s tongue in your mouth and the little gasps Junhee made, when you ground your ass against his hips. It was always lovely to hear him, to the point where you suspected a little kink coming in. 

Donghun pulled away when it started to get interesting. 

“I think Junhee  _ really _ wants to take your clothes off.”

A wicked smile appeared on Donghun’s face. You looked over your shoulder at a very flushed Junhee. 

“Now that you mention it, he has been very weird since it put them on…”

He bit his lip and avoided your eyes. His shirt was asking to be unbuttoned. You ran your hands up, over his chest to his shoulders. 

“Tell me.”

“You’re wearing my clothes. It’s so hot.”

There was fire burning in his eyes as he said that. You had never worn his clothes before and the thought had never crossed your mind either. Now however you felt your face burn. You agreed, it was hot. 

Junhee’s hands flew to your hips and began moving up. The palms of his hands ran over your sides as he pushed the shirt up and over your head. A kiss followed, but he cut it short and spun you around. 

“Take his shirt off.”

You huffed but did as he wished. Donghun was slightly more built than Junhee and your hands flew to his chest as if it was magnetic. He watched your face as you ran your hands off his hot skin. Being shirtless was the optimal way to get as much of your skin against his. You wrapped your arms around his middle and kissed his neck. He even let his head sink to the other side to give you better access. Donghun was undeniably worked up as evident by how hard he was against you. 

“Tell me, how do you want to go about this?”

They had both lost their clothes and you did not know where to look. Junhee was the most gorgeous person in every room he had ever entered and Donghun with his longer hair and piercings was positively breathtaking. 

“I mean don’t think we have time for ...ehm I don’t know if you like it..”

“In the butt?”

You offered flatly.  _ Poor Junhee it’s not easy for him too, today. _

“Maybe Donghun can fuck me and I will take you to my mouth?”

It sounded obscene to say out loud and your face had not stopped burning since this started. 

“Fine with me. Junhee?”

He only nodded with a tense face. You got on the bed deciding doggy style was the way to go today. 

“Do you have condoms?”

“Yes.”

Junhee opened his suitcase and rummaged inside. Donghun used the time to run his hand down your back to your ass and give it a squeeze. His fingers came down to your clit and he circled it. A sigh escaped you and you let your head sink to the mattress as he continued to rub it. One finger entered you, curled up inside and left too soon. 

“Here.”

Junhee sat on the bed by your head. He patted your hair and you came back up to your hands. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, start already,” you whined. 

He did not waste any more time and pushed in. You moaned at the wonderful feeling of being filled. This whole day had put you on edge and now it was finally paying off.

“You feel so good Hunnie. Don’t stop.”

His rhythm faltered when you said that.  _ I hit a nerve, haven’t I?  _

“Fuck me harder, Hunnie.”

He grunted disapprovingly but his thrusts came harder now. You did not know if it was the nickname or something else that he liked. Junhee sat on the bed watching with an uncomfortable looking erection. It was hard to hold yourself up on one hand, so you got down on your elbow and used your other hand to stroke Junhee. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, so he did not see it coming when you took him into your mouth. His hips jerked and it took everything from him not to thrust up. 

Donghun had slipped out when you had moved forward without warning. He ran his tip down to your swollen clit and back up, circling your entrance just to make you go insane. 

Unfortunately you could not say anything about that because you were busy with Junhee. When he finally pushed back in, it was with a pace that was neither fast nor slow, but made up for it with force. You moaned and had to get your mouth off Junhee who was breathing very controlled. That, you had seen before. He was closed but did not want to come yet. 

“Junhee, let me hear you, please.”

The control he had on his breathing broke and he moaned as stroked him. You clenched around Donghun at the sound, breathy and beautiful. 

“Oh, Junhee, so good, so gorgeous, don’t stop.”

He shuddered at the praise and moaned again, louder this time. The sound almost pushed you over the edge. Almost. 

You rested your head on his thigh and watched as he calmed down. 

Donghun leaned forward and his breath tickled your neck. 

“Do you want to turn around?”

“Sounds good.”

While the doggy style had been enjoyable, it was also unlikely for you to come in it. Donghun’s face was tense and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, when he entered you again. This time you were on your back and wrapped your legs around his hips. He let you control the pace and settled for kissing your chest. His tongue ran over your nipple and you flexed your inner muscles for more friction. You were so close now, your fingers tangled in his hair and legs guiding him into the perfect pace. His moan came so unexpectedly. He had been very quiet before but now his wonderful voice came out. You came to his moan in your ear. 

A few erratic thrusts later he collapsed on top of you. 

* * *

  
  


**Epilogue**

Chan had his arms crossed and glared as you exited the house into the garden. A sour expression on his face. He sat completely alone in front of a dwindling camp fire.

“Seriously?”

He pouted but instead of funny it looked hurt. 

“Everyone is off, having sex and I’m here alone.”

“Chanie..”

He looked away sulkily as Donghun tried to contain the damage. 

“Maybe.”

You sat down on his lap which caught him by surprise. 

“Maybe next time you say something beforehand.”

His hair was beautifully soft and twisted a finger in it. Mouth wide open he could not say a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr.


End file.
